


Side scenarios I and II

by TheMysteriousGeek2345



Series: Silver Branded L'Cie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousGeek2345/pseuds/TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I wanted to continue this verse on a little bit more, and develop some of the other characters in Type 0. :) Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>I- Summary: 3 Moogles are desperate to get a bit of gossip, and as a result, stalk a pupil. Who isn't happy when she finds out.</p>
<p>AN1A: Moglin is the Class Zero Moogle, and Moggles is Class 4's Moogle. Molulu is the Moogle in Class 9 and Cosmog is the Moogle in Class 8. Takes place after Queen's section in the main story.</p>
<p>II- Summary: King reflects on the true identity of SnakeEyes.</p>
<p>AN2A: Takes place after King's section and during Cinque's section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side scenarios I and II

[I- What is this, kupo?]

The Class 4, 8 and 9 Moogles were quietly following Queen down the corridor towards the field. Ever since... something happened a couple of months ago, some of the members in Class Zero had grown more secretive, in their opinion. And they didn't like it.

"We need to find out, kupo!" The ringleader, the Moogle in Class 4 shouted, "It's a juicy bit of information, kupo! We must share this around the school, kupo!"

"Shhhh, Moggles!" The Class 8 Moogle muttered angrily, "Queen will hear us, kupo!"

"But..But!" Moggles replied forcefully, "Whatever it is, it sounds cool, kupo! Everyone else might want to know, kupo!"

"Ask Moglin, Kupo?" The Class 9 Moogle sighed.

Moggles growled, "I tried, kupo. Moglin mentioned something about fighting a Tonberry, and thus is not going to tell us, kupo!"

"Then, maybe we shouldn't try to find out, kupo." The Class 8 Moogle muttered, "Molulu, should we just go, kupo?"

Molulu nodded, "Yes, Cosmog. There are better things that we could be doing, kupo!"

As they turned and walked away, Moggles shouted, "Wait, Kupo! Please help me, Kupo!"

Just then, Queen turned around, and she looked curiously at the three Moogles who were following her. She instantly worked out what was going on, and she didn't like it. They wanted to find out stuff about the Silver Branded L'Cie. She needed to dissuade them from trying such a thing.

~Two hours later...~

Moglin was walking down the corridor, when he saw three semi-conscious Moogles lying on the floor. Moglin was confused- what had happened to them?

As Cosmog sat up, Moglin approached him, muttering, "What happened, kupo? Who did that to you, kupo?"

"Moggles wanted to know what Class Zero was hiding, kupo. We started following Queen, kupo. She found out, kupo." Cosmog muttered, as it got up, "Ow, my head, kupo."

Moglin laughed, "That sounds hilarious, kupo! If you knew anyone in Class Zero well enough, Queen can get very scary when angry, kupo."

"Tell me about it, kupo!" Moggles muttered angrily, as he also got up, "That was mean, kupo! She abused us, kupo!"

"At least it wasn't Cinque or Deuce who found you three stalking them, kupo..." Moglin muttered cryptically, before leaving the other three Moogles to sort themselves out.

[II- The Eyes are the reflection of the soul.]

King sat on his bed, thinking over today's events. The shock, the sadness and most importantly the enormous secret that he had to hide from the others.

After that duel, after his hood fell down...he saw Ace. That L'Cie was Ace. How was that possible? Ace was a human, was free from the commands of the crystals, and he didn't fight with a gunblade.

Maybe...that Ace was from an alternate reality. He had heard Trey babble on about that once, and it ended up being one of the most confusing things that he had ever heard. Maybe that Ace decided to sacrifice his freedom, to become a L'Cie.

Why though? What would make him do such a thing? Surely he must know that doing so would mean that he would lose his emotions, and worse, his own memories of Class Zero?

Had they, in his reality, made him so depressed that he didn't care what he did anymore? Or maybe...

He had chosen to protect them. To save them. King respected him for that. That Ace must have loved his classmates so much that he decided to become a slave in order to save their lives.

King was suddenly hit with a sudden realisation. What had happened in that Ace's reality for him to do such a thing? Something bad... And maybe he was protecting this version of Class Zero, including this world's Ace, from that fate.

At once, an image of Ace appeared in his mind. A man, who was willing to become a slave, after failing to protect his friends from their fates, desperate to give perfect strangers from another world their future. Poor Ace must have been broken from this experience.

However, it was such an Ace thing to do. Even though he appeared cold, mature, even distant at times, he would do anything to save the people he cared for. No wonder the Silver Branded L'Cie, aka SnakeEyes, was Ace.

Suddenly, King was hit with another sudden realisation:

None of them were going to survive this war. None of them would have the future that SnakeEyes wished for them to have. And that would break him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> AN1B: Cinque would have smothered those three Moogles to death with affection, and Deuce gets "Scary when angry" according to her profile on Final Fantasy Wiki. That is why Moglin said that they would have been worse people to find three Moogles stalking them. Moglin may be OOC, but that was meant to be the funny scenario.
> 
> AN2B: This one was the more dramatic scenario, and it was something that I wanted to write, but didn't have time for it in the main scenario. King calls SnakeEyes Ace in this chapter, as he has just discovered SnakeEyes's true identity, and thus is having problems calling him SnakeEyes.
> 
> Thinking about it now, I still don't see how I didn't realise SnakeEye's true identity at first... Yeah, I wrote the story, but I only realised SnakeEye's identity just before I wrote Cater's chapter...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading this fic! I really do appreciate it! :D
> 
> TMG


End file.
